


All Tied Up

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amateur Kink, Consensual, Dom Joyce Byers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, No Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Scars, Shibari, Size Difference, Smoking, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Sub Jim "Chief" Hopper, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Working at a convenience store helps Joyce get what she needs at a discount. And what she needs, well—it’s a lot ofrope.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> OH WE HAD SOME FUN 👀👀👀👀 PLEASE ENJOY THIS

*

Working at a convenience store (doubling as a hardware goods store) helps Joyce get what she needs at a discount. 

And what she needs, well—it's a lot of _rope_. 

Non-stretchy natural fiber rope. Thirty to forty feet. An extra fifteen feet rolled-up if needed.

There's no pre-treatment. Joyce boils her rope for an hour, softening it, drying the rope outdoors and under tension to keep the correct shape. She singes the ends to keep it from fraying any further. A couple drops of jojoba oil slick to her palms, occasionally, and Joyce runs her long, treated rope over his hands. Not too much. The oil keeps keep her rope from going dry.

It may seem silly, and excessive, but… Joyce doesn't want to hurt him. (Not without explicit consent.)

Hopper kneels himself down to her vacuumed bedroom carpet, lips sipping around Joyce's newly lit cigarette.

"Thanks," he whispers, exhaling colorless wisps of smoke. 

Hopper's arms remain securely behind him, his wrists crossed and bound. Joyce's ropes intricately knot over Hopper's chest, on the surface of his thighs and across his hips and upper arms. His nakedness a thousand more _obscene_ like this. Joyce strolls around him in her well-worn, blue robe, naked beneath it.

Compared to him, Joyce seems tiny. 

Hopper's has muscles to flex, and a impressive height. Softness in his gut. His cock juts between Hopper's legs, reddened, gradually losing its full, thick length. Its tip oozing another glob of semen.

Joyce feels that familiar burn-stretch inside her, Hopper's cum trickling slowly from her vaginal opening.

"Are you comfortable?" she asks lowly, fingering gently through his hair and listening to a satisfied, sleepy groan. Hopper rotates his hands, opening and closing his fingers and wiggling his toes. Regaining his circulation despite the overload of friction. Avoiding nerve damage. Joyce brushes her hand over a patch of rigid, rosy-pink scarring over the top of Hopper's shoulder.

"_Good_."

*


End file.
